Licenses in, for example, the FlexNet Manager Suite (Flexera Software, Itasca, Ill.) are created based on a definition. Over time that definition changes, or other definitions related to other purchases are associated with the license. Operators can also manually change the license such that it does not match the original terms of the license definition.
Most licenses, for example in a typical FlexNet Manager Suite, are created using license definitions that are supplied via content libraries. These content libraries contain definitions of license properties, such as name, version, etc.; applications to link to the license; and usage rights to be set on the license. Once a license is created, it is then static and does not pick up any changes as the data is updated and extended over time. Thus, the licenses are configured from the definition at the time of creation and are not updated as the definition evolves over time. Changes to the definition are often due to, for example, changes to the licensing terms and conditions. Uncorrected, this results in reduced accuracy and optimization value to customers.
Further, it is not desirable to let the licenses pass settings through from the definition, in effect inheriting them from the definition, because customers may have negotiated their own terms. It is therefore necessary to at least inform the customers and not just make changes that could cause the customer's license position to change drastically. For example a customer may wish to change the SKU they are purchasing if a publisher turns off a second use feature on the SKU they were purchasing.